


Of Red Lips And Rain

by gracelinne



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelinne/pseuds/gracelinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius and Cosette end up missing their dinner reservations on Valentine's Day because their car breaks down on a country road in the middle of nowhere.  And, to top it all off, it starts to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Red Lips And Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for what follows. I don't even know.

The rain started ten minutes ago.  Marius and Cosette sat in their car on a back road somewhere just outside Paris.  It was Valentine's Day, and Marius had made reservations at a very fancy restaurant in the city.  At the moment, they were visiting Cosette's dad, who happened to live  _outside_ the city, and then their car broke down.  Fantastic.  

"At least you got in before the rain really started," Cosette said, her voice full of suppressed laughter.  Her boyfriend's pout shut her up, though, and she bit her lip so she wouldn't smile. 

"We'll never make the reservation on time though."  Marius sounded extremely depressed, and Cosette felt bad for laughing.  

"To be honest, I'd be happier here with you," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  Her lipstick was bright red to match her dress.  

"Still . . ."  Cosette slipped off her heels and opened the door of the car, slipping out into the downpour.  Marius raised his eyebrows.  "What are you doing?" he called over the sound of the pounding rain.

"Wouldn't want to waste a good rainstorm," she called back, grinning at him as the rain soaked her hair.  He smiled back at her and watched as she ran to the center of the road, spread her arms out, and turned her face towards the sky.  Her dress stood out against the gray light like a spot of blood on pavement.  He finally opened his door and joined her, grabbing her hands and pulling her into a waltz.  The rain was freezing and they were both shivering, but they stil smiled because they were young, and they were in love, and they were completely and utterly  _free._

Marius could feel the shape of it in his pocket, nudging his thigh.  His heart started beating faster (although that might have had more to do with the spirited foxtrot Cosette had just pulled him into) and he swallowed hard, stopping the dance.  Her red, red lips stopped smiling.

"Cosette, you're the love of my life," he said simply, softly, the rain almost drowning out his words.  "And I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, if -- if you'll have me.  And I think you'd be a great mom and a wife and -- not that I've imagined it a lot but -- um -- I don't typically imagine my girlfriends as my wife, that would just be weird --" and somewhere in this mess of words he'd taken out the ring and gotten down on one knee.  Cosette's eyes were full of tears but she was laughing.

"Oh shut up, you idiot, of course I'll marry you.  And I've imagined you as my husband a hell of a lot, if that makes you feel any better."  She drew him into a lingering kiss, her fingers running through his hair.  "As well as in an abundance of compromising positions."  He could feel his cheeks turning red.  She'd slipped the ring onto her finger -- a diamond with two rubies set on either side.  

"Well then," he said, twirling a lock of her water-darkened hair between his fingers.  "We might want to get home so we can, er . . . get started."


End file.
